


Self Love

by Mollbunny27



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: Goku is tense when Chichi keeps rebuffing his advances. Vegeta decides to help Goku discover the power of his own hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first dip in the Dragon Ball fandom, hoping that you guys like this as much as I do!  
> Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed 
> 
> Xo

Goku rolled over and wrapped an arm round his wife’s waist. Smiling as he nuzzled into her neck he gave her a playful lick.  
“Chichi,” he whispered, his voice dipping low, growling softly as he felt his wife stir and push back against his raging hardness. He moved his hand up to cup and caress her breasts.  
“Mmm, Goku,” Chichi groaned as she became more alert.  
Goku was now nibbling at her throat as his hand continued to rub her breasts. Chichi pushed his hand away and rolled to look at him, scowling.  
Goku looked at her with hurt and confusion. Chichi rolled her eyes. “Are you crazy? What if my boys heard us?” she hissed pushing him away again as he leant in to kiss her.  
“Urm, they'd think we were fighting?” He answered simply.  
Chichi glared at him “I need to sleep Goku, raising two Saiyan boys is hard work, now stop pawing me and go to sleep!” she snapped harshly before rolling over.  
Goku rolled onto his back and sighed. Chichi never seemed to want to do their special workouts anymore, he didn't understand it. She had been all over him when she wanted a baby but now she didn't seem very happy with him. ‘she must be tired’ Goku told himself as he folded his arms behind his head and tried to think of things that would help him to ‘calm down’. 

The next morning Goku was off his game. He got frustrated as Vegeta got more hits in than he would have liked. Goku roared with a primal rage as he tackled Vegeta down, taking the Prince by surprise.  
The older Saiyan frowned when Goku didn't move once he had him pinned.  
Goku felt himself relax at the feel of someone between his legs. He sighed contentedly as he leaned into Vegeta and nuzzled into his neck; relishing in the smell and light feel of Vegeta’s pulse. He sighed again before trailing his tongue along the delicious beat.  
The older Saiyan instantly when SSB and threw him across the room.  
Goku rubbed his head as he rose from the floor.  
“Oww, Geta what was that for?” He asked innocently. Vegeta growled, energy still crackling around him.  
“You went too far Katarot, how dare you touch me like that!” he barked. Goku looked at the Prince with wide eyes, full of panic.  
“Sorry, it just...I...it felt nice,” he admitted, his gaze dropping to the floor.  
Vegeta dropped his power level with the shock of the admission.  
“But the woman you have?” He asked not really wanting to get into this with his rival. Goku looked up at him with sad eyes.  
“She's really tired, with the boys and everything, we don't, she doesn't want…” Goku stood up and forced a smile. “Anyway, sorry again Geta, can we spar again now?” He asked, his usual chipper voice back.  
Vegeta frowned again. Goku was the most powerful warrior in the universe and his own wife wouldn't service his needs? ‘I need to do something about this’ the Prince thought to himself as he took a battle stance again.

After a long day of training, both Saiyans were panting hard, sweat dripping off them and pooling at their feet.  
“Would you like a shower Kakarot?” Vegeta asked after taking a huge gulp of water. Goku nodded already pulling his shirt off his toned torso. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the action but still took a moment to appreciate the sculpted form before him.  
He followed Goku into the shower room and pulled off his own clothes. Vegeta was not unused to showering with other men; while under Frieza’s rule, he had often showered with his men post battle. Though this would be the first time he had encouraged the actions that he was going to teach Goku.  
“Man that was a good session Vegeta, I feel great!” Goku said as he stepped under the steamy spray.  
Vegeta followed suit and stepped under his own.  
“Hmm,” he grunted in agreement. “Say Kakarot, I've been thinking about your little problem and I think I can help,” the Prince said casually.  
Goku looked at him eagerly. Vegeta suppressed a smile. “You don't Chichi to make you feel good, you can do it yourself,” Goku tilted his head in confusion. Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Have you never,” the older Saiyan paused in embarrassment. “Touched yourself?” He asked. Goku stared at him in bewilderment, shaking his head slowly. Vegeta felt himself flush a little as he realised he was going to have to explain!  
Vegeta picked up his body wash and poured some into his palm before handing the bottle to Goku. He took it without a word. “I want you to start cleaning yourself Kakarot,” Vegeta started to rub his own soap over his chest and down his arms.  
Goku instantly began scrubbing himself quickly.  
“No, slowly,” Vegeta instructed without looking up. Goku looked up to watch Vegeta’s careful movements. He frowned as he studied the way that Vegeta was slowly trailing his hands along his own arms and down his stomach. His eyes closed.  
Goku replicated those same movements, he started by running his hands over his own chest. “Close your eyes Kakarot, focus on the touch,” Vegeta instructed and Goku obeyed, his eyes slipping closed.  
It took a few moments but suddenly he felt his skin start to tingle. He lathered up his arms, running his finger tips over his own huge biceps.  
He groaned as he made his way over his chest, slowly running his fingertips over the defined muscle. He slowly reached his own nipples, taking a moment to fully ‘clean’ them; pinching and pulling them between his own fingers.  
Vegeta stared openly as he watched Goku gasp in surprise as his hands now trailed down his defined abs, trailing over himself. Goku’s hands stopped when they reached his now straining hardness.  
“What do I do now Geta?” He whimpered, his eyes still closed.  
Vegeta bit his lip, he took a moment to think about his options. He could leave and let Goku figure this out on his own or he could guide the younger through, he should leave this was a private matter and besides Kakarot could figure this out surely? His thoughts were disturbed by Goku’s whine. “Geta, please!” Vegeta felt his resolve break at the plea.  
“Ok Kakarot,” he said gently “Carefully grip your...urm,” he trailed off, cheeks flaming. Luckily, Goku got the message and gripped himself loosely, hissing at the contact. “Good, now slowly move your hand up and down,” Vegeta watched as Goku’s body tensed as he began moving his hand.  
He kept the movements painfully slow, torturing himself as his free hand went to his hair.  
“Veg...Vegeta...I…” Goku’s voice was strained as he threw his head back against the tile, desperate for his next instruction.  
Vegeta’s eyes widened when the realisation hit him. ‘he's waiting for me to command him!’ some primal urge took over Vegeta’s instincts at the idea of being in control of this glorious creature’s pleasure.  
“Move faster Kakarot,” Goku whimpered at the sound of Vegeta’s deep gravelly tone. He did as he was told, speeding his hand motions up. He moaned out as his body tensed in pleasure. He gripped his hair tighter as he worked himself harder.  
“Can...c...Can I move?” Goku panted, desperate to buck his hips. Vegeta took a moment to appreciate the sight before him before allowing the third class to thrust.  
“You may,”  
Goku cried out as he began to fuck into his own fist. His abs clenched and flexed with each movement and glorious noises fell from his lips as he lost himself in the feel of his own touch. He felt a vaguely familiar coil begin to tighten inside him and he gripped himself a little tighter as he continued to buck up into the warm heat of his own hand.  
He was so lost in his own lust that he didn't notice that Vegeta had moved until he heard his next instruction hot and heavy in his ear.  
“Cum,” the Prince licked the shell of Goku’s ear “Cum for me Kakarot,” he was rewarded with a guttural cry from Goku as his back arched as he shot pulse after pulse of white across the shower room.  
“Ugh VEGETA!!!” Goku screamed as he found his sweet release.  
Vegeta caught Goku as he stumbled back as his body went slack. He eased them to the floor as Goku panted heavily. The water cleaning away his release. “Wow Vegeta, that was amazing!” Goku breathed looking up into his prince's eyes.  
Vegeta felt himself start to flush again but coughed to cover it up.  
“Well, you should have no trouble relieving any tension you have from now on,” The older Saiyan went to stand.  
“Hey, what about you?” Goku asked gesturing to Vegeta’s own raging hardness.  
“It's fine, don't wo,” Vegeta’s words caught in throat as Goku began to pump him like he had just done to himself.  
“Is this good?” Goku asked; unsure of himself.  
Vegeta grunted as he nodded, lost in the feeling of Goku’s unskilled touch as well as the sight of him on his knees before him.  
“Do you want to try something new?” He all but growled, the lust quickly overtaking him.  
Goku nodded, trusting and naive. Vegeta reached out and gripped the back of Goku's head, urging him forward until his tip brushed against the younger’s mouth.  
“Uh Geta?” Goku questioned, looking up at him through dark lashes. Vegeta groaned internally at the sight.  
“Trust me, open,” he said, letting his head tilt back against the wall.  
Goku hesitantly opened his mouth and let Vegeta slide into his hot warm cavern. “Fuck, yes, Kakarot!” Vegeta gripped Goku's hair harder and guided him up and down his shaft. Goku relished the sounds coming from Vegeta who was moaning and panting his praises and began sucking experimentally.  
The Prince meanwhile was lost in his own world of pleasure as he bucked into Goku’s amazingly talented virgin mouth. ‘By Kami, there's no way he hasn't done this before!’ the Prince thought as he felt himself near his end. Goku was now sucking him in earnest, licking along him while also caressing his balls. “Kak...You.. Oh fuck oh...shit,” Vegeta shoved Goku back much to the younger Saiyan’s confusion before watche his prince grip his own cock and pump himself to completion. A roar leaving his throat as he came, hard.  
“Wow Vegeta,” Goku grinned up at his rival and friend “You looked so uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for the words “Beautiful when you, uh,”  
“I get it but this will never happen again, do you understand Kakarot? Never!” Vegeta barked as he stood up, rinsing off and leaving the shower. He couldn’t believe he had let himself get so carried away, he was a super elite! Not some horny lust-filled teenager!  
Goku felt his heart sink as he watched Vegeta towel up and exit the room.


	2. A Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta both struggle with secrets that threaten to spill out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is going in a direction that you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also don't judge my Vegeta character too harshly, you never know what might happen...

Goku squeezed his eyes closed as he chased his end. ‘Cum for me Kakarot’ Goku groaned as he found his climax, Vegeta’s words echoing in his head.   
He fell back against his pillows, panting. Goku couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Vegeta. It had been two months since the shower but Goku had thought of it every time he had touched himself since.  
The way that Vegeta had sounded as he had urged him on. The way he had looked at the moment he had climaxed, the fact that he had been the one to cause it.  
Goku shook his head, the thought of his prince roaring as he came was making him hard again and Vegeta would be expecting him any minute.   
“I have to stop this,” he told himself as he cleaned up and got dressed. Vegeta had made it very clear that he didn't want him like that and though he couldn’t shake the images and fantasies; he had to accept his friend's wish. This was his secret to bear and his alone.   
He took a breath as he got ready for training. 

Goku grinned as Vegeta came at him again, his legs a blur as he dealt out a flurry of kicks, most of which Goku dodged but some connected, knocking him to the ground with a thud.   
“Come now Kakarot, you can do better than that,” Vegeta laughed as he hovered above him. Goku grinned again before lunging at his rival. Vegeta moved and the two grappled in the air.   
Goku laughed as Vegeta slammed him into the mountain side, causing a ripple to shudder through the ground.   
“Is that all you got?” He choked out. Vegeta snarled as he gripped the front of Goku’s gi tighter in his gloved hand.   
Goku took a deep breath, groaning lightly at the scent of Vegeta. It was an earthly, manly scent that was having a strange effect on his body. He didn't know why but it made him tilt his head, exposing his throat to the older Saiyan.   
Vegeta recoiled, letting go of Goku. A look of disgust spreading over his face.   
‘Why the hell is he submitting to me?’ Vegeta thought with rage. This type of behaviour was meant only for lovers or as part of the mating process and he had made it clear to Kakarot that they was to be neither.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He snapped at Goku, who was looking at him like a kicked puppy.   
“Nothing, just your smell, you…” Goku rubbed the back of his neck while he thought of the words “It just made me wanna, I can’t explain it Geta,” he babbled with an apologetic look in his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening or why his rival was angry with him.  
Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust again.  
“You want to submit to me,” he spat, not hiding the venom in his voice. Goku looked up confused.   
“What?”   
“You want to be bitten don't you?” Vegeta asked, Goku’s eyes widened as he realised that Vegeta was right, he had wanted the Prince to press him up against the harsh wall and bite down into his throat. “You want me to claim you, to fuck you like a wanton slut, don't you?” Vegeta began to mock. Goku looked up with a hurt frown.   
“No,” he said firmly but they both knew he was lying.   
“Oh really?” Vegeta laughed as he pushed Goku up against the mountain again, getting up close, their lips almost touching.   
Goku’s breathing hitched as his head was filled with Vegeta’s scent. His senses screaming at him to let the man take him. To give in to what he wanted. “Tell me Kakarot,” Vegeta licked up Goku’s throat, causing the younger Saiyan to shudder. “Does this turn you on?” He chuckled as Goku groaned and nodded in defeat.   
“Please Vegeta,” he whined, his voice low. He reached out to grab the front of Vegeta’s battle suit. His head tilted again. Vegeta pulled back, much to Goku’s disappointment. He laughed when saw how hard the younger was.   
“No,” Goku’s eyes snapped open “This perversion you have is disgusting, I will never think of you that way Kakarot,” Vegeta ranted. “What happened between us was a mistake and rest assured it will never happen again, I love my wife and she, unlike yours, is more than happy to service my every need,” Vegeta finished smugly. Goku felt his eyes tearing but he wouldn’t let Vegeta see. “I think we should take a break from training for a while, see you around Kakarot,” Vegeta said before flying off.   
Goku watched him go, waiting until his ki was faint before letting his tears fall. 

Vegeta growled as he kissed Bulma deeper, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He ripped her shirt from her body and threw it over his shoulder before kissing her again.   
Bulma pushed her own skirt down, along with her underwear as Vegeta made his way roughly to her throat, kissing, sucking and biting along it.   
“Mmm, Vegeta,” she groaned out.   
“Shut up,” Vegeta snapped before resuming his actions. Bulma felt herself grow wetter, he was in a bad mood, this was going to be good!  
Vegeta urged his wife to her knees. Bulma instinctively put her arms behind her back and looked up at him, waiting for instruction. Vegeta smirked.   
He undid his pants just enough to free his cock. He gripped the back of her head and guided her down to take it into her mouth.   
Bulma moaned around her husband's length and let him guide her head up and down. Vegeta let his head fall back as Bulma licked and sucked along him. He let his eyes close as he began to buck up, forcing himself deep into her throat. “That's it, take it all,” Vegeta groaned as he gripped her hair tighter “Suck it just like that, God, shit...so.good...Kak,” Vegeta’s eyes snapped open as he nearly cried out Kakarot’s name! Vegeta growled, he had been doing that since his little tryst with Goku in the shower. Every time Bulma went down on him, he was haunted by the memory of Goku's lips on his cock, of how the younger saiyan had tasted him shyly. Of how he had been so willing and innocent. Of how the whole experience had made him cum harder than any other in his entire life.’Damn him! I don’t think about him like that, I won't’ Vegeta told himself as he pulled Bulma up and sat her in his lap, thrusting into her without warning.   
“God...Kami, Vegeta!” Bulma cried out in pleasure as Vegeta bounced her harshly on his rock hard cock.   
“I said,” Vegeta hissed “Shut up!” he pushed her off onto their pillow filled bed before pulling her roughly onto her hands and knees in front of him. “I am the Prince of all Saiyans,” Vegeta growled as he slapped her pert ass “You will do as you're told!” he slapped her again, leaving a handprint on her porcelain skin. “Understand?” He asked as he lined himself up. Bulma nodded in response, biting her lip as he entered her again, hitting her deeper from this angle.   
Vegeta panted as he began to thrust, setting a hard, fast pace.   
He held Bulma in place by her hips, bruising them with the force of his grip. “You like this?” He grunted, Bulma moaned in response “You like being fucked by my Saiyan cock?” He panted out as he moved faster.   
Bulma had no idea what had gotten into her husband but she had to give up any idea of keeping up with him, she reached out for the headboard and let him have his way with her.  
“Fucking slut, so wet for me, so ready, so...fuck...willing,” Vegeta continued as he tapped that spot inside her over and over. "You want me to...uh...claim you? Fucking say it!"   
Vegeta slapped her ass again and groaned as she tightened round him. Images began to swim behind his eyes as he continued his brutal pace.   
It was Kakarot beneath him in his mind’s eye. Vegeta moaned out as he imagined that muscular body submitting to him. What it would feel like to claim his tight virgin ass. To have Goku screaming his name, begging him for release…  
“Oh fuck....I'm….shit...gonna...so…” Vegeta imagined what it would be like to take Goku while Super Saiyan, to not have to hold back. He reached down to rub Bulma’s slick clit and groaned as she came instantly, squeezing him with an impossible tightness. Vegeta roared, sending a wave of ki energy out into the atmosphere as he came.   
He pulled out gently and let Bulma snuggle into his chest.   
“Wow!” she panted with a smile “Love you,” she pressed a kiss to his jaw.   
“You too,” Vegeta tried not to stiffen with disgust at the affection. His mind was seething at the thoughts he’d just had. One thing was for sure Kakarot would pay


	3. Things take a dark turn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi seduces Goku but things don't go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard one for me to write! I was so mean to our main man but I promise it was for a good cause.   
>  Also, any Chichi fans...please don't hate me! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Much love xo

“So the boys are out for the night,” Chichi said with a sly grin as she hugged Goku from behind.   
Goku didn’t respond, he didn't want to get in trouble again. “Come on Goku, don't you wanna enjoy me like a husband should?” She asked, kissing his ear. She pulled the top of it between her teeth, causing Goku to shudder. He let his head fall back against her breasts as she leant down to kiss and bite his thick neck. In truth, she loved his neck and was pleased that it had grown so muscular with all the training he did, more for her to kiss.  
She hated the idea of letting him kiss her lips, luckily he had no idea what that was so it had never been a problem but she loved using his body for her own pleasure. There were some perks to being married to the clueless saiyan.   
Chichi groaned as she let her hands splay over Goku’s well defined chest. “Goku, please,” she whimpered “I want you,”   
Goku grinned as he rose from his chair, lifting Chichi he carried her to their bed.   
She wasn't angry with him anymore!  
He threw her down and pulled off his top to reveal his chiseled chest. He slipped his pants off before crawling over to her.   
She crawled up to meet him and began kissing his neck again.  
“Chichi,” Goku looked at his wife with an innocent expression.   
“Yes?” She answered, her voice thick with lust.   
“Can we try something urm different tonight?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Chichi looked at him surprised.   
“Uh, sure, what do you wanna do?” She asked, before moving back to his neck.   
“Your special toys,” he groaned as she began to pump him slowly.   
“Uhuh…” she groaned, she loved the feel of him in her hand.   
“I want you to,” Goku moaned as he felt himself get harder under her ministrations “To ah...use one on...uh...me,” he moaned out. He'd thought about this for a while but he'd never had the courage to ask before.  
Chichi stopped her actions and stared at her husband like he'd lost his mind.   
“What are you saying? You want me to fuck you?” she asked, her nose wrinkled in distaste.   
“I guess,” he giggled.   
“Baby, I'm not sure where you got the idea for that but it’s not really what you want, here, let me take care of you,” she lowered him onto his back and did the things that he usually liked.   
Goku closed his eyes and tried to enjoy his wife's touches and attention but somehow it wasn't the same. He wanted to be pinned under a muscular body, he wanted to look into a familiar scowl...  
He groaned when she suddenly took him into her mouth and sucked hard.   
“Oh fu...Chi...shit,” he babbled as she took as much of him as she could and jerked off the rest. He moaned out as he thought back to doing the same action to Vegeta. He’d loved the way Vegeta had gripped his messy hair and guided his motions, the noises he’d made.   
“Do you want me Goku?” Chichi asked as she pulled back and wiped her mouth. Goku merely nodded as he watched her remove her clothes. “Here, see what you do to me,” she guided his hand to her now slick entrance.   
Goku’s eyes widened, she had never been this forward with him! He wasn't sure what to do.   
“Urm,” he looked at his wife pleadingly. Chichi rolled her eyes. ‘God he’s so useless, it’s just good that he looks like he does or there would be no benefits to him at all! Kami knows he's no father or provider!’ She thought as she took his hand.   
“Rub here,” she helped him to find her clit and gasped as Goku began to touch it hesitantly.   
“Like this?” He asked, nervously. He didn't want her to get mad again.  
“Yes, just like that but harder,” Chichi panted as he applied more pressure.   
“Can we do our workout now?” Goku asked just as Chichi was at her peak.   
“Yes Goku, yes!” She threw her head back as he slowly entered her.   
Goku began to thrust his hips, gripping the headboard above them with splintering force as he lost himself in the feel of her body. He’d missed this, the way her tight passage squeezed round him when he tapped that special place inside her. The way she begged him for more.   
“Chichi,” he breathed as he felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm.   
“Yes, yes, cum for me Goku, cum hard inside me!”   
‘Cum for me Kakarot’ Goku went rigid at the memory and cried out as he came. Holding Chichi in place as he spent himself within her. Chichi reached down to touch herself to completion, milking Goku as she too came. Goku fell against his wife and tried to snuggle into her chest. “Get off me Goku,” Chichi pushed him up.   
Goku rolled off her, hurt.   
“Chi?” He asked as he watched her walk to the bathroom.   
She slammed the door and he heard the water run. “Chichi?” He knocked lightly.   
“Go away Goku!” She yelled through the door. Goku rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He had done all the things she liked but she was still angry with him.   
“Please Chichi, tell me how to make it right, I'm sorry for whatever I did,” he called to her. She appeared in the doorway, scowling at him.   
“Do you know who you just called out for? Cause it wasn't me! Now get out of my house! I don't want to look at you,” she screamed.   
“Chichi, what are you saying?” Goku asked, his eyes filling with tears.   
“I'm saying that I need you to be gone by the time I'm done,” she closed the bathroom door behind her.   
Goku fell back to sit on the bed. His world didn't make sense anymore. Vegeta had abandoned him, now Chichi didn't want him. Who was he?   
He quickly dressed and went out to the vast wastelands of the desert.  
The ground shook as he cried and screamed in frustration and anguish.   
When he was done there were no more mountains, just piles of dust where they had once stood.   
Goku rubbed his eyes and flew to the forest to think. 

Vegeta scowled as he tried to eat his breakfast. He was worried about Kakarot. He’d felt a massive surge in his energy level the previous night and could sense the hurt he was feeling. His whole body was crying out to him to find the third class and comfort him but his pride wouldn't let him.   
He was an elite, he would not let himself have these feelings for a lowly third class soldier. It was out of the question.   
“Uh dad?” Vegeta looked up to see his son gesturing to the spoon in his hand that was now bent beyond repair. Vegeta grunted and dropped it. “You ok dad?” The boy asked concerned.   
“Fine, just feeling a little tense,” Vegeta explained.  
“Why don't you go play with Goku?” Trunks asked with a smile.   
“Are you mocking me boy?” Vegeta snarled. Trunks looked hurt.  
“No sir, it's just when I feel down or angry, Goten makes me feel better and I know that Goku is your friend so I thought…” he trailed off when he saw his father glaring at him.   
“I don't need that third rate clown to make me feel better,” he snapped and rose from the table. “I'm going to train,”   
“Morning Vegeta,” Bulma beamed at her husband.   
“Whatever woman!” Vegeta pushed past her.   
“Geez, who pooped in his cereal?” She asked as she sat with her son, ruffling his hair.  
“I think dad misses Goku mom,” Trunks told her eating a spoonful of his own breakfast.   
“Oh who knows what your crazy dad is thinking, come on let's you and me spend the day together,” Trunks cheered. 

“Vegeta…” Vegeta bristled with anger at the voice.  
“Fuck off Kakarot, I'm in no mood today,”   
“Who am I Vegeta?” Goku stepped into the light and Vegeta recoiled at the sight of him in torn up clothes and red rimmed eyes.  
“What?”   
“Everyone hates me Geta, you, Chichi, I have no one,” Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up moron, everyone loves you, you're the hero of this pathetic planet,”   
“Do you love me Geta?” Goku stepped forward, so they were face to face.   
Vegeta could smell how vulnerable the younger saiyan was. The sadness was rolling off him in waves. He knew what Kakarot needed; his instincts urged him to comfort him but his pride made him shake his head. “Of course not you idiot, we’re rivals, sometimes partners but nothing more,” Goku flinched like he'd been hit, his shoulders sagging.   
“Why doesn't anyone love me Vegeta?” Goku sighed “I know I'm not the brightest but I'm a good guy so why?” He began to cry again. Fat tears ran down the hero's face and his chest heaved as he struggled to get his breath though the sobs that wracked his body.  
Vegeta clenched his fist. His mate was in pain and it pained him to see it. He shook his head. ‘No, he's not my mate’ he scolded himself. ‘I can't have these feelings, I won't’   
“The harpy is an idiot who was never good enough for you to begin with, you'll find someone else,” the prince took a step back.   
Goku looked up, his bottom lip trembling.   
“I can't have who I really want,” He said, defeated.   
“Kakarot…” Vegeta felt his hand reach out but Goku had already taken another step back.   
“Goodbye Vegeta,” he said softly before he vanished leaving Vegeta alone in the darkness.


	4. Dark thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku talks to a familiar face as he and Vegeta try to deal with their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

"Goku?” King Kai was startled at the appearance of the large saiyan.   
“Please can I stay here?” Goku asked with a slight sniff.   
“Of course, Bubbles, go make up the guest bed,” the monkey nodded and scuttled off.   
“Thanks King Kai, I'm going to head to bed now if that's ok?” Goku’s voice was monotone and King Kai frowned. This was not like the happy go lucky Goku he was used to.   
“Want me to make you some supper first?”   
“No thanks, I'm not hungry,” King Kai nearly fainted. ‘Something is seriously wrong!’ He thought as he watched the muscled hero trudge to his small home. 

Vegeta screamed as he let out a powerful ki blast, obliterating the training bots.   
“Hey, go easy there buddy boy, those things aren't cheap you know!” Bulma’s voice rang round the room.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Vegeta hit replay and got ready to go another round.   
Kakarot had been gone for a month now and he didn't know what to do.  
His friends couldn't understand why he'd leave without saying anything but assumed it was important if he'd dropped everything.   
Vegeta had tried to carry on like everything was ok but he couldn't shake the feeling; that itch at the back of his brain.   
‘He should be here, with me,’ Vegeta shook the thought from his head ‘He’s mine, he has no right to go off by himself,’ the prince growled as he upped the intensity of his training, hoping it would help to rid the treacherous thoughts from his mind but they persisted ‘he should be wearing my mark right now, I should find him and punish him for daring to leave without permission’ Vegeta trashed another few bots ‘I should make him beg for mercy, remind him who he belongs to,’   
“Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” He screamed out in frustration.

“Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!” Goku screamed as he released his energy. King Kai clapped with delight.   
“Very good Goku, now come and sit down,” he poured some tea for them both.  
Goku obediently sat, panting and sweating. He really just wanted to train, it was the only thing that helped take the pain away. “Why did you come here?” His master asked softly.   
Goku shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“I needed to train more and there's less distraction here,” he said with his eyes downcast to cover the lie as he picked up his cup.   
King Kai belly laughed.   
“Oh, oh Goku, you are such a good fighter but a terrible liar,” he giggled “Now, tell me, why did you really come here?”   
“Chichi kicked me out of the house, she never wants to see me again,” Goku told his mentor.   
“I see, now why would she do that?” He peered over his glasses.   
“We ..well I...you see,” Goku blushed as he tried to find the words to explain. King Kai searched Goku's memory to find the incident that had brought him to his door. Not that he didn't love having his favourite pupil with him but it was hard dealing with a mopey, depressed saiyan who had rediscovered his appetite.   
He raised his eyebrows when he saw Goku in the throes of passion with his wife. ‘My she has nice ..’ the Kai quickly moved on from that train of thought, he was there to help Goku. He saw the moment that Goku had cried out another's name as he reached his climax. ‘Oh my, this is more complicated than I thought!’ the Kai thought in a panic.  
“Goku, how long have you lusted for Vegeta?” he asked the saiyan gently.   
Goku pouted as he turned away from the table.   
“I don't,” he folded his arms over his chest.  
“Its ok Goku, love is love and you clearly love Vegeta,” Goku leapt to his feet, the tea set shattering with the force.   
“No, I do not love Vegeta, we both have wives,” he said, determinedly “We love them, I love Chichi,” he said, his shoulders tensing. His fists clenching. He did love his wife but then why did he keep thinking of Vegeta?  
“So why did you call his name while you were making love to your wife?”   
Goku spun to face his mentor, fire in his eyes as he'd asked the one question he couldn't answer...  
“Shut up! You have no idea what you’re talking about, I was just...it was....was confused,” he stormed away not wanting to discuss it anymore.   
Vegeta had made it perfectly clear that saiyans shouldn't feel that way about each other and so he had to rid himself of the mixed feelings he had for his rival. ‘Your dominant’ his mind mocked ‘you want him to pin you, to claim you, you command you, you're pathetic’ his mind took on a different voice. ‘Look at how pathetic you truly are Kakarot, pining after me like a love sick puppy!’ Mind-Vegeta carried on, Goku felt the tears pricking his eyes. ‘Why would I ever want to claim you?’ “Shut up!” He spat out, tears flowing freely now. “Leave me alone,”   
King Kai watched as his student battled his inner demons. His heart broke for the warrior.   
He felt out for Vegeta and was surprised at what he saw. Perhaps the situation could yet be salvaged?


	5. Saiyan Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma calls out Vegeta with interesting results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> Hope you guys like this too xo

Vegeta flinched as Bulma tried to snuggle into him. She rolled her eyes and moved back to her side of the bed. They were watching a movie but Vegeta wasn't really focused on it. His mind was searching for Goku. It bothered him that he couldn't sense him at all. He had become even more anxious when he realised that since he had come to Earth, they had always been close enough to each other to sense each other. Even when they had taken stints at death, they had always known exactly where the other was. It was an odd feeling and he suddenly felt truly alone.   
“What's wrong baby?” Bulma asked when she noticed his sad expression.  
“Nothing, just Kakarot should have been back by now,” he fumed to cover his worry.  
“He does this, don't worry about it, here let me take your mind off it,” she reached to palm him through his sleep pants.   
Vegeta moved away from her. Bulma pulled back disappointed.  
“But what if he's in danger and he needs back up?” He asked realising how petulant he sounded.   
“Oh I get it,” Vegeta stiffened, she did? How could he explain himself? He didn't fully understand it himself. “You're worried that he's off somewhere fighting some big bad and you're stuck here with me, is that it?” She pouted. Vegeta relaxed, once again his wife had no idea how he really felt.   
“Yes, of course that's it! Bastard is glory hogging again!” He blinked back his tears as Bulma rolled her eyes again and went back to her movie.   
“I sometimes think you should have just married Goku,” she joked. Vegeta snapped back to look at her, scowling.   
“What? Why would you say that?” He snapped. Bulma laughed.   
“Hey, hey, it's just a joke,” Vegeta clicked the TV off and rolled so he was on top of her.  
“I do not think of Kakarot that way!” He growled as he ripped her shorts off. Bulma gasped as he slid his fingers into her.   
“I know, hey...whoa...oh!” Bulma groaned as he started messaging her special spot. “Oh God, there!” She arched into his touch.   
“Yes, let me know how much you love this!” Vegeta demanded as he began to thumb her clit too. “Let me hear you woman!” he would prove to her that she was wrong!  
“Ah, Vegeta! Yes! Kami! God, so much,” Bulma gripped his shoulders as she bucked her hips up.   
“I don't think of Kakarot this way, I'm a saiyan prince; royalty! He's a third class, a commoner,” He began a brutal pace with his fingers causing Bulma to moan with pleasure “You are lucky to have me woman, now,” he pulled his hand away from her. “Show me how grateful you are,” he smirked as he slid his shorts down. Bulma grinned and began to stroke him slowly.   
“Don't get too cocky, your highness,” she whispered before sliding down his body. “You're lucky to have me too,” she frowned as he stopped her from going down on him. He didn't want a repeat of the visions of Goku.   
“Ride me woman,” he instructed. “I want you to find your pleasure on my saiyan manhood,” Bulma frowned a little. She couldn't understand what had gotten into her husband but wasted no time in climbing into his lap and easing down onto him.   
Vegeta gripped her hips and helped to guide her movements as she rocked her hips, driving him deeper with each thrust. It wasn't long before she was coming on his cock. She fell back against the pillows in a sweaty heap.   
“Wow Vegeta, that was amazing, did you too?” She asked, breathless.   
“Next time,” he told her but she was already asleep.   
Vegeta got up and went to their shared bathroom. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. ‘What the hell is happening to me?’ He asked himself. He had never struggled to find his release with Bulma before but somehow it just wasn't right. He shook his head, he had to get over this feeling he had deep in his heart. The feeling that he was with the wrong person.   
“No,” he growled at his own reflection before turning on the shower and stripping himself of his bed clothes and hopping under the warm water, hoping to ease his tension.   
He closed his eyes. In his head, Goku was riding him.   
He was Super Saiyan, his hair a golden crown of spikes, his ki glowing over him like a beautiful aura encasing them both. Vegeta bit his lip as he watched his lover drive himself harder onto his cock over and over, both of them moaning and growling. Vegeta’s mouth watered at the sight of Goku's hard body flexing and tensing as he rose up only to slam back down onto Vegeta.   
“Fuck me Geta,” he begged. Vegeta moaned at the sound of Goku's filthy language, he gripped his thighs and flipped them before driving back into Goku's willing body. The hero screamed out as Vegeta found his spot on the first thrust.   
The prince smirked as he held his lover down and ground into it, turning Goku into a babbling mess. “Oh, oh fuck...Geta...shit...there...there...more...harder!” Vegeta moaned as he hit Super Saiyan 2, causing Goku to cry out as he grew larger deep within him.   
“Like that?” Vegeta groaned in his ear as he began to rock his hips.   
“Oh Kami yes!” Goku pushed back into Vegeta's harsh thrusts as he began chanting his name.   
In real life, Vegeta was jerking himself like there was no tomorrow. He bit his lip to keep from waking Bulma as the images in his head grew even more erotic.   
“Bite me Vegeta,” Goku begged as he clung to Vegeta. “Ah, fucking take me, I'm yours!”   
Vegeta felt his dominant saiyan instincts flare at the words, his teeth growing sharper in his mouth as Goku threw his head back to expose his throat.   
“Mine!” the prince growled as he bit down into the hollow of Goku's throat, the action causing them both to cum.   
“Kakarot!” Vegeta moaned out as he came over his hand, stroking himself until he was spent.   
‘Vegeta’ a voice said in his mind. Vegeta jumped and looked around the room to affirm he was still alone ‘we need to talk’.


	6. Are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi talks to Bulma about their men. Little do they realise they have an audience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome xo
> 
> Ps all comments made by the characters do not reflect my actual beliefs but rather are in here to embellish the story. I love love regardless of who its between (as long as it's legal and consensual)

“Hi Chichi, come in in,” Bulma smiled at her friend.   
“Goten, go play with Trunks while I talk to your aunt Bulma,” Chichi told her youngest. The mini-Goku nodded at his mother and ran off.   
“What's up? Missing Goku?” Bulma asked as she poured them both a drink.   
Chichi sighed.   
“No, it's been nice having him gone,” she admitted. “Things have been strained lately,”   
Vegeta scowled from his place on the couch. ‘That bitcita doesn't deserve Kakarot’ Vegeta thought insulting her in his native language.   
“I need to ask you something, can I talk to you in private?” She looked over to where Vegeta's spikes were poking up from behind the sofa cushions.   
“Sure, Vegeta, could you leave us?” Bulma asked her husband.   
“Fine, I don't want to listen to you both babbling on anyway!” Vegeta scowled as he got up and huffed as he left the room, glaring at Chichi. He walked just out of the door and pressed himself against the wall. He needed to hear what the harpy had to say.   
“So Chichi, what's wrong?” Bulma placed her hand on her arm to comfort her.   
“How is Vegeta? Has he been off recently?” The younger woman asked, her lip trembling. Bulma shook her head.   
“But he's Vegeta, when is he ever right?” the blue-haired woman joked.   
“I'm serious, Goku, before he left, he’d been acting...odd,” she explained “I wondered if it was a saiyan thing or whether it’s just him,”   
“No, he's been the same old Vegeta,” Bulma confirmed.   
“What about the sex? Has he been the same in bed?” Chichi looked down at the question, ashamed. Bulma gasped.  
“Chichi! Are you being serious? Yes, he's the same, the sex is good,” Bulma blushed “Why are you asking me this?”   
“Goku, he…” Chichi broke down, her eyes watering.   
Vegeta almost slammed his fists into the wall in frustration. He needed to know what had happened to Kakarot. Why didn't she just get on with it!  
“Daddy?” Vegeta groaned internally before looking down to see the two young boys looking up at him.   
“Boy,”  
“Are you snooping on mommy?” The lavender-haired boy asked wide-eyed.   
“Shh, yes, but it’s not snooping,” the prince told him “I'm a grown up,”   
“Mommy said that we're not allowed to snoop,” Trunks told him.  
“It's rude,” Goten added. Both boys nodded.   
“I just need to listen because,” Vegeta fumbled over his next words “They're talking about Kakarot and he might need me to help him, you want your dad to come home right?” He said to Goten.   
The young boy nodded. “Good, now shh,” they all turned to listen to the conversation.   
“Tell me what happened,” Bulma began to stir her coffee idly. “Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad,”   
Chichi sighed.   
“Well, we were…were... umm..” the princess blushed deeply.   
“Yep, so don't need a visual on that,” Goku was still like a little brother in her head and she did not want to think of him that way. “Let's move on,”   
“Well anyway, it was going well, well except when he asked if he could use one of my...um...special toys,” Chichi blushed deep crimson.   
“Oh!” Bulma was surprised to hear that Goku would want to experiment in that way. Vegeta had shown no signs of that particular kink. “Really? And did you?”   
“Of course not!” Chichi exclaimed “Anyway, during it..he said” she trailed off with a choked sob.   
Vegeta leaned in. ‘This is it, this will explain what happened to my…’ he shut that particular thought down.   
“What?” Bulma leaned in.   
“Well right when he...reached his...he called out for Vegeta,” Chichi hid her face in shame.   
Bulma blinked for a few moments before composing herself.  
“He said…” she started “Vegeta?” Chichi nodded, head still in her hand. “When he…”   
“Yes! Now I need to know...have they? Are they?” Chichi couldn't bring herself to say it, it was too shameful to think that her husband could think of other men that way, let alone let himself be defiled by one.   
“Fucking? I don't think so,” Bulma frowned when she thought back over the last few times Vegeta had made ‘love’ to her. “I don't think you have anything to worry about Vegeta has been really...um...dominant with me recently, like he's claiming me or something,” Bulma blushed but smiled “I'm kinda hoping he might want to have another baby,” she grinned.   
“Oh, that'd be lovely for you and I'm sorry to have mentioned this but I was going crazy!” Chichi wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself. “I can't think of Goku being, that way,”   
“It's ok, look maybe this is a conversation you need to have with Goku?” Bulma suggested softly. Chichi nodded.   
Vegeta was reeling. Kakarot had said his name while he was with his wife! And she’d kicked him out. That explained why he had been acting so hurt before he'd left. He felt pained by his behaviour when it was clear now that Goku had been dealing with these feelings for a while. Vegeta sighed as he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the mystery voice the night before....  
***  
“We need to talk,”  
“Who the hell are you?” Vegeta growled as he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist.   
“Oh, we haven't been formally introduced,” the voice said before clearing its throat “I'm King Kai, now I need to discuss the situation with Goku,”   
Vegeta's head snapped up. “What about Kakarot? Where is he?”   
“He's safe, he's here with me but he's very upset,”   
Vegeta felt his chest tighten.   
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” He snapped.   
“You need to come here to talk to him, please Vegeta, you are the only one who can help him,” King Kai pleaded.   
Vegeta fumed and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.   
“What makes you think I even care?”   
“Really? We both know what you just said in the shower, really the only question is can you admit it to yourself before it’s too late?” Vegeta scowled.   
“Y...you know nothing and I don't care for Kakarot’s feelings, now leave me alone!” He barked, his saiyan pride getting the better of him once again.   
King Kai sighed, if he couldn't get Vegeta to talk to Goku soon, he feared for what could happen.  
***  
“I need to go to him,” the saiyan prince muttered. He left the house and stared up at the sky. “King Kai?” He said into the air. "This is so stupid," he muttered to himself. He had no idea if this was even going to work.   
“I'm here,”   
“I…” Vegeta faltered.   
“Yes?”   
He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I think I'm ready, bring me to Kakarot,”


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku confront their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think we're getting near the end of the crazy ride!  
>  It's been a blast writing this fic I LOVE these characters.   
>  I am really open recommendations if anyone would like to request a fic / theme...

Goku bit his lip as he tried to hold back the sobs. He kept coming back to the same question: why did he keep thinking about Vegeta?   
He couldn't understand why he couldn't move past it. He had always had a certain level of respect for the other fighter and had definitely been pleased to see him grow as a person but if he was truly honest with himself each of Vegeta's successes had often made him feel jealous. Especially the ones that involved Bulma.   
Goku thought back over the times he had seen Vegeta dote on his wife, train with his son or just choose his family over training. It killed him to say it but those times made Goku feel resentful towards Trunks and Bulma. He secretly loved being the centre of Vegeta's attention, loved him trying to compete, loved his insults and his scowl. ‘He's so sexy when he scowls’ Goku smiled weakly.   
He had also secretly hated it when Vegeta gained more power. Not because he was stronger but because it took more focus away from him.  
Goku had reveled in the way Vegeta had practically obsessed over him, trying to unlock Super Saiyan and when he got it Goku had felt him pull away. That was in part why he had pushed himself to go beyond.   
At the time he had reasoned that it was just because he was nervous about someone like Vegeta having that kind of power but the reality was that he didn't want Vegeta to not need him anymore.   
In recent years, that admiration had taken on a more erotic subtext. His body had begun to react differently to Vegeta's touches, voice and smell. The shower had only heightened that need in Goku.   
“I'm in love with Vegeta,” Goku whispered to himself. His stomach hurt to say those words. He felt like he was betraying his wife. He took a deep breath “I love Vegeta,” he said again. “I want him,” His heart soared at the admission. He felt so right being honest about his true feelings. In truth he had felt this way about his rival for years.   
“Goku, get out here, I have something for you!” King Kai yelled, breaking his thought process.   
Goku got up off his bed and wiped his eyes.   
He made his way outside. He froze when he saw who was stood next to his master.   
“Vegeta…”   
“Hello Kakarot,” the saiyan prince sniffed. His arms were folded in his classic pose.   
“What are you doing here?” Goku whispered.   
“Isn't it obvious?” Vegeta snapped. Goku frowned.   
“No, I don't think it is,” he snapped back. He couldn't process the fact that the love of his life was here, stood before him. It was too good to be true and he didn't know how to react.   
“For God's sake Kakarot, I know why you're here!” Vegeta fumed, not wanting to discuss the matter in front of the kai. "I know what happened with Chichi,"  
“You know?” Goku asked, nervously. Vegeta softened slightly.   
“Yes, now let's go home,”   
Goku frowned again.   
“I don't want to go home,” he pouted “My wife kicked me out, I have nothing to go back for,” he turned his back.   
“Kakarot, this isn't a game, you can't just stay here forever, what about your boys?” The prince reasoned.   
“They're better off without me, I'm a freak, you said it yourself,” Goku sighed. Vegeta felt himself getting angry.   
“Stop being so childish!” He snapped. Goku spun to face him.   
“Fuck you Vegeta!” He snarled.  
Vegeta and King Kai both stepped back at the show of anger. “Do you know what it's like?” the Earth saiyan fumed “To want someone so much that it hurts? To have that person make you feel things you never imagined? To have them laugh at you? To reject you? Do you?” Goku powered up. “Do you!”  
“Kakarot I…”   
“No!” Goku cried “You told me it was wrong, that I was wrong, you don't want me do you? Just admit it!” He screamed as he hit Super Saiyan 3 and lunged at Vegeta.   
“Oh my!” King Kai blinked and the saiyans disappeared.   
“What the hell?” Vegeta barely managed to question before Goku punched him.   
King Kai had cleverly sent them to an uninhabited planet to ‘talk out’ their issues.   
“Tell me!” The powered up saiyan screamed as he hit his prince again. “Tell me you don't love me! Say it!”   
Vegeta growled as he powered up, grabbing Goku's attacking hand in his own, pushing him back.   
“I can't,”   
Goku flinched as the words rumbled round his mind. Vegeta didn't want him. He was rejecting him again.   
“Fucking bastard!” He screamed out as he was overcome with pure rage. He threw himself at Vegeta and they hit a mountain, boring through it, they landed in a heap on the other side. Goku wasted no time in hitting Vegeta again and again.   
“Kakarot,” Vegeta didn't want to hurt Goku. He wasn't in his right mind, rationally he knew that but his saiyan instincts were to fight back. He blocked as best he could, he had never seen Goku this primal, this angry and animalistic. He was truly saiyan in this moment. It was both awe-inspiring and terrifying.   
Vegeta managed to get his feet under Goku and kicked him back.   
Goku retaliated with a strong ki blast which Vegeta narrowly missed.   
“Kamehameha!” Goku cried, Vegeta managed to roll out of the path of the energy beam.   
“Kakarot please,”   
“No! I'm done listening to you, it hurts,” Goku launched himself at the prince again. “I’ve wanted you to notice me for so long, so long,” he screamed out again as he found another surge of power. He tackled Vegeta and dragged him into the air.   
Vegeta felt his own anger flare. He twisted and hit Goku square in the jaw. Goku stumbled in mid air.   
“You want to talk about pain Kakarot?” He cried as he punched him again “How about a man of noble rank being bested by a third class? Finding himself falling for a simple soldier? To see him every day and not be able to claim him, to watch as he fawns over a disgusting harpy of a woman who doesn't deserve to clean his boots let alone call him husband!” Vegeta felt hot tears prick his eyes. He blinked them back as he fired a ki blast directly into Goku's chest, knocking him back. “I can't have these feelings, don't you understand?” He asked as he hovered over Goku.   
Goku snarled as he shook his head. His body wanted Vegeta, he needed Vegeta. He couldn't understand in his animalistic state why they weren't mating. His body was full of pure emotion, he couldn't think straight. He was working on pure instinct.   
“I want!” He roared as he launched himself at his prince, grabbing him. He squeezed his arm until he heard bones crack. Vegeta roared in pain and kicked Goku off.   
“I won't fight you Kakarot, not like this!” Vegeta forced himself to power down. Goku snarled at him and hit him in the stomach before shaking him. He roared with rage as Vegeta still didn't react and threw him to the ground.   
Vegeta landed with a sick thud. Goku flew down and stood over him.   
He began to slap Vegeta over and over.   
“I wanted you,” he began to sob “I need you,” he powered down, breathless “Vegeta…please...help me…” Goku begged, tears in his eyes.   
Vegeta couldn't hold back anymore, he knew what he needed to do.  
“I love you Kakarot,” he spat up blood before sitting up. “I love you,”   
Goku looked at him with wet eyes.   
“What?”


	8. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta finally admit their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really tough one for me to write! Don't think I've ever blushed so much.   
>  I am in truth, very nervous about you guys seeing this so please any feedback / comments are more than appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this next installment...
> 
> Ps. All physical descriptions are based on DBZ Goku (Namek saga) and DBS Vegeta (post Gravity Chamber gains!)

“What?” Goku asked, afraid that he had misheard his prince.   
Vegeta coughed again before he fell back, defeated. “I love you, Gods I tried not to but damn it! I do!” Vegeta turned so Goku wouldn't see his own tears.   
“Why are you crying Vegeta?” Goku asked through his own tears. “Are you just saying it?” he sniffed.  
“No Kakarot, I do love you,” Vegeta pushed himself up so he was sitting between Goku's legs, their faces close. “But you have to understand, I was always told that as a prince, my mate should be of noble birth,” he brought a hand to cup Goku's face “And a female, my father was adamant about that,” Goku stared at him with wide eyes.   
“But then why me?” He whispered. Vegeta let out a sarcastic chuckle.   
“Oh Kakarot, such innocence,” he ghosted a finger over Goku's lips “You are incredible; strong, brave and awe-inspiringly beautiful and more incredibly than that, you don't see just how special you are,” Goku blushed. “How could I not fall for you?”   
“Geta,” Goku used his pet name “My body feels weird when I'm around you, what's happening to me?”   
Vegeta smirked slightly.   
“Tell me, do you feel hot? Itchy, full of need?” He asked, his voice dipping low. “And let me guess, it only happens around me?”   
Goku nodded as his breathing sped up. “It's the need to submit, you want to be claimed,”   
Goku sat back as he took in the information.   
“What does that mean Vegeta?” He asked, biting his lip.   
Vegeta wiped his mouth, frowning at the sight of blood.   
“You would be mine; fully and completely mine,” Vegeta explained “We would be connected on a deeply spiritual level,” he looked into Goku's eyes “Forever,”   
Goku shuddered.   
“I want it Geta,” Goku told him. Vegeta audibly swallowed at his words. In Goku's haste to understand his own body he had failed to think of how he affected Vegeta. The mere sight of Goku made him more dominant, more aggressive and possessive. He had been feeling it for years, his desire to claim the younger saiyan passed off as anger or annoyance by others but in truth, Vegeta had been struggling to keep himself from pinning his mate down and taking him in front of whoever got in his way. It had been torture, to be so close to his love and yet so far.   
“Don't offer what you can't give,” Vegeta said quietly.   
“I'm not, I'm being serious,” Goku crawled so he was eye-level with his prince “I want you to claim me, I want to be yours, my prince, my Vegeta,”   
Vegeta groaned with lust, feeling himself start to cave. He cupped Goku's face again.   
“Are you sure?” He asked seriously “Once we do this, we can never go back,” he wanted Goku to fully understand what he was offering.   
“I'm sure,” Goku nodded as he closed his eyes “Take me,” he pursed his lips.   
“Goku,” Vegeta said, causing Goku’s eyes to snap open “This is not a game, this is a lifelong commitment, if I claim you, there will be no going back to the way things were, are you truly ready to be my submissive?” Vegeta asked. “Though you may be stronger than me, you would do what I said when I said it, your body would be mine to do with as I saw fit,”   
“Don't call me that,” Goku pouted “I'm your Kakarot,” Vegeta rolled his eyes, Goku ignored it and continued, becoming impassioned “Vegeta, we've fought each other, with each other , hell we’ve even been the same person,” Goku continued “I have always done what I thought others wanted me to do and then I met you and you made me do things and feel things that I never thought possible, I want to be with you now and for the rest of my life,” he took a breath.   
Vegeta pushed forward and captured his lips in a kiss. How could he deny his love after such a declaration? Goku froze with shock before pressing his own lips forward.   
Vegeta was trying desperately to keep it soft for Goku but the way he moaned made him growl.   
He sat up onto his own knees and gripped Goku's jaw as he forced his tongue into the younger’s mouth.   
Goku moaned again, reaching forward to grab Vegeta's shirt, pulling them closer. Hard chests pressed against each other as the two muscled heroes explored each other's bodies.   
The kiss became more heated as the two men let the emotions they had held back for so long pour out.   
Vegeta growled again as Goku tackled him onto his back.   
“I love you Kakarot,” he whispered between pressed rough kisses to Goku's throat.   
“I love you too Vegeta,” Goku moaned as he wound his fingers into Vegeta's long spikes.   
Vegeta ground his growing erection against Goku's. Both of them moaning at the delicious friction it created.   
Goku ground his own hips down, relishing in the sounds and tastes of the man beneath him.   
Vegeta pulled back, panting and eased Goku back up to sitting.   
He maneuvered Goku onto his back before ripping his gi from him. Goku gasped as the material was shredded and cast into the breeze.   
“Lie back Kakarot, I want to try something,” Vegeta bit his lip nervously. This was unfamiliar territory for him but he had never felt so right before. “I've...never done this before, tell me if it doesn't feel good and I'll stop,” he caressed his way down Goku's body, causing him to shiver with lust.   
Vegeta eased himself down so he was eye-level with his mate's hardness. ‘Gods he’s so big!’ He thought as he began to doubt himself. “Geta,” Goku whined with impatience. Vegeta shook his head as he found his resolve. Gripping Goku lightly he licked a stripe from root to tip, causing Goku to moan. “More!” He begged.   
Vegeta grinned before licking across just the tip, teasing the younger saiyan.   
Goku's head thrashed as he clawed at the dirt beneath him. Vegeta slowly took as much of Goku's length into his mouth as he could.   
Goku cried out as his back arched.   
“Fuck!” He hissed.   
Vegeta slowly eased up and then back down, testing the movement.   
For Goku it was a glorious torture as Vegeta's hot, warm mouth moved up and down over his now painfully hard length.   
As Vegeta gained more confidence, he began to lick patterns along Goku's cock as he bobbed his head. “Oh...oh...Ve...oh….” Goku tried to buck into the warmth more, only to be held down by his mate.   
Vegeta smirked round the impressive hardness in his mouth before starting to suck harder. Goku's back bowed into a perfect arch as he came hard, screaming Vegeta’s name into the sky.   
Vegeta pulled back, spitting Goku's release onto the ground. “Sorry Geta but that was…” Goku panted as he fell back in a boneless heap.   
“Mine turn,” Vegeta growled before attacking Goku's mouth with a passionate kiss. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he ran his hands down Goku's sides until he reached his hips.   
Goku gasped as Vegeta pulled his lower half onto his lap. “Gods, you look so fucking beautiful like this,” Vegeta's eyes darkened with lust as he took in the sight of Goku beneath him, panting, flushed, hair sticking up at all angles. He licked his lips as he roamed over his body with his gaze, taking in the well built perfection between his legs. Goku really was an example of male perfection, his chest broad and well defined, his abs perfectly sculpted; Vegeta looked forward to licking each one thoroughly but that would have to wait. He needed to feel Kakarot now!  
Gripping his thighs, he pushed Goku's legs apart.   
“Geta,” Goku whimpered when he felt a finger at his entrance.   
“Shh, it's ok, I've got you,” Vegeta felt carefully around Goku's hole but didn't push in, he wanted to see if he had been blessed with all the abilities of a submissive. He grinned when he felt a slickness coming from Goku. Turns out he had. “This will sting but I promise I will stop if you tell me to,” he assured his soon to be mate.   
“Do it,” Goku tensed. Vegeta began to stroke his cock, causing Goku to moan out as he relaxed... “Ah...ugh...Vegeta!” Goku began to thrust up into the touch and barely noticed the first finger sliding into him. The second made him hiss in discomfort.  
“I got you, you're doing so good baby, so good,” Vegeta praised as he searched for Goku's spot.   
“Shit!” Goku screamed, instantly hitting super saiyan as he found it.   
“Like that my amotae?” Vegeta grinned as Goku ground down onto his fingers.   
“I...I...I….” Goku moaned as he felt himself cresting his climax again.   
Vegeta pulled his fingers away, tore at his pants and lined himself up.   
“I love you Kakarot,” he said as he pushed forward.   
Goku groaned at the stretch of his lover.   
“I ugh, love you too,” he teared up. Vegeta stopped and kissed away Goku's tears. They stayed like that for a few moments; Vegeta whispering sweet praises while he caressed Goku's sides. “Keep...going…” Goku said finally.  
Vegeta pressed a sweet kiss to his lover's lips before pushing on.   
“So good, so tight...oh...oh fuck...Kakarot!” Vegeta bit his lip to keep from going super himself, he knew that Goku wasn't ready for that yet but he just felt so good! “Can...uh...can I move?” He all but growled.   
Goku nodded, incapable of speaking. Vegeta gripped his hips before sliding slowly out before slowly pushing back into Goku's willing body. “Tell me how it feels Kakarot!” Vegeta demanded as he picked up a little speed, testing his lover, not wanting to cause him any discomfort.   
Goku arched up.   
“Good...uh...so good...Vegeta...more...I need…” Goku begged.   
“Tell me what you need amotae,” Vegeta leaned down to lick along Goku's pulse. Goku shuddered.   
“Harder, fuck me harder,” he whimpered. Vegeta paused his movements. “Geta?”   
“Just give me... a minute,” Vegeta's voice was strained as he struggled to regain his breath. He had not expected such a plea from the Earth's protector. He had almost cum just from hearing those words.   
His eyes rolled back as Goku ground down onto him, driving him deeper.   
“You'll be the death of me Kakarot,” he panted before picking his pace up, using Goku's hips to pull him into his thrusts.   
“There!” Goku cried as Vegeta hit his prostate full on. Vegeta grinned before grinding against it, turning Goku into a babbling mess. “Fu...fuck me!” He begged as he desperately clung to Vegeta's broad shoulders.   
Vegeta sat back and gave his lover exactly what he wanted, he took him like a saiyan. He slammed into Goku with a brutal strength, causing Goku to scream and beg for more. “YES!!!” Goku chanted over and over as his body got exactly what it had been craving all these years.   
Vegeta grunted and growled as Goku gripped and squeezed him with his virgin muscles. He could feel himself nearing his end. He pulled out and flipping Goku, dragging him onto his knees, he pressed his face down. Driving into him again, he let his instincts take over.   
He felt his body grow larger, his chest and arms swelling slightly as he prepared to take Goku as his mate. He placed one hand on Goku's neck keeping his head down and one on his hip to pull him onto his cock. His canines extended in his mouth as he fucked Goku with all he had.   
“Tell me Kakarot,” he groaned out “Who do you belong to?”   
“You..oh Kami, you,” Goku panted as his eyes rolled back. He had never felt this good in his whole life. He never wanted Vegeta to stop. His body naturally submitted, letting Vegeta do what he wished.   
“Say my name Kakarot, let the whole universe know who's fucking you, who's your dominant, your mate!” Vegeta snarled, slapping Goku's ass.  
“Oh Kami! Vegeta….VEGETA!!!” Goku cried out as he felt Vegeta suddenly bit down into the soft hollow of his throat.   
Vegeta felt Goku tighten round him as he came. The prince growled possessively as he continued to bite down, drinking deeply from Goku, ensuring his claim.   
He pulled back to cry out as he came, hard, deep within his new mate. “Vegeta,” Goku whispered as he felt limp.   
Vegeta snarled as he continued to empty himself into his lover, not letting up until he was entirely spent.   
He let Goku fall forward as they both collapsed into a sweaty heap. Vegeta pulled Goku close and nuzzled into him. “I love you Geta,”   
“Shh, sleep now,” Vegeta kissed his mark. “I love you too amotae,” he whispered as his eyelids drooped.   
“What does that mean Geta?” Goku asked with a yawn.   
“It doesn't have a word in the common language but the closest translation would be ‘my love’ but in saiyan it's more than that, it's soul mate, its my everything,”   
“Mmm, amotae,” Goku sighed as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta tell Bulma and Chichi about their new relationship and Goku gets his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Sorry this has taken so long to post, real life kept getting in the way but hopefully this chapter and the two that will follow will redeem me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> Enjoy!

2 years later…

“Come on dad, we're gonna be late!” Goten shouted to his father.   
“I'm coming, it’s not easy you know!” Goku called back “Who invented these tie things?” the super saiyan grumbled.  
Goten rolled his eyes at Gohan who merely shrugged. “Vegeta is gonna be so pissed,” the younger Son whispered. Gohan nodded. 

***

“Where the hell is Kakarot? What could be taking him so long?” Vegeta fumed. Bulma rolled her eyes as she helped him to straighten his own tie.   
“Hold still,” she scolded “He’ll be here, don't worry,” she smiled as she finished. “There, all done,” she beamed at her ex. “You look very handsome,”   
Vegeta blushed.   
“Thank you for doing this,” he said quietly. Bulma nodded as she stood up straight, smoothing her dress down.   
“I'm not doing it for you, Goku is family and this is what he wanted,” Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes “I will always love you but you hurt me and still I'm not over that, not yet,” she paused “But I see how you are with Goku and I get it, so I will be, I just need more time,” she gave a sad smile before placing a chaste kiss on the prince's cheek. “Break a leg,”   
“What a horrible thing to say woman and on such an occasion!” Vegeta gasped outraged.   
“Hey, hey, it means good luck!” Bulma held her hands up.  
“Oh, you Earthlings have such strange sayings,” he pouted.   
“So don't miss that, good luck Goku,” the blue-haired woman joked before leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.   
Vegeta turned to look at himself in the mirror. It was still so hard for him to believe that this was all real. That he had claimed Goku that day on the abandoned planet. 

***

After they had woken up, King Kai had brought them back to him, blushing at Goku's naked and battered form.   
“Oh Goku, what happened? Are you ok?” The Kai asked, distressed.   
Vegeta smirked as he placed his hand on Goku's waist.   
“I happened,” he gloated. Goku merely blushed and giggled.   
“Oh...my,” King Kai blushed “So, you urm worked it out?”   
“Kakarot is now my mate,” Vegeta told the Kai as he licked along the visible mark on Goku's neck causing Goku to shudder.   
“Congratulations,” King Kai said with a nervous laugh, Bubbles danced round them until Vegeta growled at him.   
“Urm, King Kai, can you please get me some clothes?” Goku blushed.   
Once dressed, King Kai had sent them both back to Earth where they had shared another night of passion.   
Vegeta grinned when he thought back to their second night together; how he had lived out his super saiyan Goku riding him fantasy.   
They had decided to tell Bulma about their new relationship first…

“But, I thought you wanted me?” She had screamed, her eyes tearing. Vegeta had stepped forward to comfort his wife but she had pushed him back. “Get off me!”   
“Bulma please, please try to understand,” the prince tried to reason.   
“Understand?” She shrieked “You told me you loved me! We were still fucking before you disappeared and now your telling me that you're with Goku!” Bulma slapped him “How can I understand that? Huh? Tell me Vegeta...TELL ME!”   
“Bulma, you took me in when no one else wanted me, gave me a chance and a fine son,” Vegeta sighed “I tried so hard to be your husband but my feelings for Kakarot are too strong for me to ignore, he is…” Vegeta took a step towards her “I couldn't stay with you, you see that right? How could I let you be with someone who had feelings for someone else?” Vegeta put his arms round his wife and pulled her close “I want you to be happy,” Bulma let her tears fall as she clung to Vegeta.   
“Please don't do this Vegeta, please,” she begged him. The prince stroked her hair as he let her cry. “I’ll make it better, I promise, please, please don't leave me,” she sobbed and begged.   
“It's done, he's my mate,” he told her softly “You will always be my queen but he...he’s my...my amotae,”   
“But I thought you wanted to have another baby with me,” Bulma whispered.   
“That's not going to happen, at least not with me,” Vegeta continued to stroke her hair “I'm sorry Bulma,” he started to pull away. Bulma tried to hold onto him but he took her hands into his and gently pushed them back. “I have to go now,”   
“I love you,”   
“I will always love you too, but I can't be the man for you Bulma,” Vegeta told her “I will always protect you and be there for the boy, you have my word,” Vegeta gave her a small bow before leaving.   
Bulma had not handled it well at first but she came to accept it, especially when she saw them together. 

Chichi, on the other hand, had never accepted the news. She had tried to hit Goku when they told her; only to have been blocked by a very possessive Vegeta.   
“Don't you dare touch my mate!” He growled, his voice low and full of warning.   
“He's my husband!” she screeched.   
“He belongs to me now, you would do well to remember that,” Vegeta had stepped in front of Goku, blocking him from Chichi as she lunged again.   
“This is disgusting! I won't have you near my boys if this is what you choose,” she snarled.   
“What are you saying Chichi?” Goku asked, hurt.  
“I'm saying, your family or him,” she folded her arms over her chest smugly.   
“You bitch!” Vegeta snarled back.  
“Vegeta, don't,” Goku stepped forward and nuzzled into his neck lightly before looking back at his wife.   
“I understand you're hurt Chichi and I'm sorry but I love Vegeta, please leave the boys out of this,” Goku forced a smile “I want you to be happy Chi and now you can be, with someone you deserve,” he turned to leave “Tell the boys I love them and I'll see them soon,” he said as he left.  
“He's a good father, deep down you know that,” Vegeta said before following. Chichi sighed as she watched them leave hand in hand. She hated to see them together, in her eyes it wasn't right and she felt embarrassed that people would know that she had once been married to a man like that and had children with him!   
Vegeta and Goku had moved into a place not long after that and had regular contact with all three of their sons.   
Chichi had tried to stop Goten and Gohan but they kept sneaking off to visit their dad so in the end she stopped trying.   
Gohan, Goten and Trunks had been pleased that their fathers had found each other and Goten and Trunks in particular seemed to have a lot of questions about saiyan mating rituals. 

***

“Dad?” Trunks knocked softly before popping his head in the door “It's time,” Vegeta nodded.   
“Is Kakarot?”   
Trunks nodded “He made it,”   
“I'll be right out,” Trunks nodded again.  
“You look great dad,” he said before leaving. Vegeta bit his lip before looking at himself one last time.   
‘I don't know how he managed to talk me into this nonsense’ he thought as he made his way to his post. This was not something that he had wanted to do but Goku had seemed insistent on it so Vegeta had given in, Bulma had been so excited by the idea that she and Goku had practically planned the whole thing which suited him fine.  
“Ready?” Gohan asked from his place at Vegeta's side as everyone stood up.   
“Hmm,” the prince grunted as he looked for Goku. He relaxed when he saw his mate.   
He was dressed in a suit but Vegeta had to smile at the colour, orange of course. His hair was still a spikey mess but he had never looked more handsome or radiant to him.   
Vegeta felt his heart swell with love and pride as he watched his lover and partner walk towards him, followed by Goten and Trunks.   
“Where the hell have you been?” Vegeta hissed as Goku approached him. Goku blushed.   
“I may have gone for a quick spar with Piccolo,” he admitted “And then I got tangled in my suit and tie, I'm sorry Vegeta,” Vegeta felt himself smile at his hapless mate.   
“I love you Kakarot,” he said simply, taking Goku's hand in his own.   
“I love you too,”   
“Ahem,” the saiyans turned to see King Kai clearing his throat. “Shall we?” Vegeta and Goku nodded. “Ok then, ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to see the marriage of Goku and Vegeta!” King Kai began.   
“Oh man, I promised myself I wouldn't cry,” Krillin muttered as he wiped his tears.   
“Vegeta and Goku have decided to say their own vows to each other, Vegeta,” King Kai gestured for the prince to speak.   
“Kakarot, you are such a clown for making me do this,” the crowd laughed and Vegeta continued “But you make me a better man,” he paused “ you showed me a mercy I had never seen before, you believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself, you make me a stronger and more fierce warrior. Every day you surprise me with your strength, love, compassion and grace,” he paused, taking Goku's hand in his own “I am proud to be your friend, your mate and now your husband, I love you now and always,”   
Goku felt his heart swell with happiness and emotion at Vegeta's words.   
“Wow, he really does love him,” Bulma whispered to Roashi. The old man nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye.   
“Goku, you may now say your vows,” King Kai said with a sob.   
Goku nodded.  
“Vegeta, you literally crashed into my life and since the day I met you, you have pushed me to do things I never thought possible,” he took a breath “You showed me a part of myself I'd never known, stood by my side through thick and thin, kept my boys safe and showed me what it means to be in love, I will never stop loving you no matter how many times I die,” he said with a grin. Vegeta chuckled with the crowd. “You're my prince and my amotae and I am your Kakarot, now and always,” Goku finished.  
Vegeta had never felt so happy in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Goku up in his arms and carry him far away where they could be together forever.   
King Kai wiped his tears away before clearing his throat.   
“I now pronounce you Prince and husband...You may now kiss...urm...each other!” the crowd cheered as Vegeta grabbed Goku and kissed his deeply. 

***

“I have a gift for you Kakarot,” Vegeta said softly as they entered the hotel room. It was dimly lit but covered in white flowers; petals and vases surrounded every surface.   
Goku’s eyes went wide as he took in the sight.   
“You did this for me?” He whispered to his husband.   
“No, idiot, the hotel did this, my gift is more personal than some ridiculous flowers,” the prince scoffed as he wrapped his arms round Goku's waist, nuzzling into him from behind.   
Goku sighed as he pushed back into the embrace.   
“So, what did you get me?” He asked, trailing his hands over Vegeta's arm.   
“Me,” Vegeta whispered in his ear. Goku turned in surprise.  
“But we're already married silly,” he grinned. Vegeta backed up and sat on the bed.   
“No Kakarot, I'm giving you me,” he said with a grin of his own.


	10. Goku's Turn Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku gets to dominate Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one chapter but I had to cut it down for reasons that will become clear. 
> 
> This is pretty much 100% smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome!

Goku's eyes widened again as the realisation of what the prince was saying hit him. He made his way over to the bed and straddled his husband.   
“Are you sure about this Vegeta?” Goku asked cupping the prince's face “I mean, you said it was always gonna be you on top,” he grinned “Not that I mind that,”   
“This is a special occasion so I will allow it,” Vegeta rubbed circles over Goku's hips “Now kiss me Kakarot,” he growled as he suddenly gripped Goku and pulled him flush against his lap.   
Goku let out a surprised yelp but quickly recovered enough to kiss his husband. Vegeta groaned as Goku licked at his lips, begging for entrance. The prince parted them and let Goku slip his tongue inside.   
Goku slowly began to explore Vegeta's mouth as he pushed Vegeta's jacket down and off his shoulders.   
They pulled away from each other to move further up the bed. Goku bit his lip as he crawled up to Vegeta.   
“Mmm Vegeta, I love you so much,” Goku groaned as he unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, kissing the flesh he exposed.   
Vegeta moaned as Goku began to suck and gently bite across his throat.   
He reached out to push Goku's jacket off. The younger saiyan ripped his tie off and threw it behind him. “I really hate these things Geta,” he pouted. Vegeta sat up to grip his face.   
“I know baby, but I must admit you looked fucking hot walking down that aisle,” he said gruffly before pulling Goku into a kiss. The kiss became heated in seconds as Goku pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.   
Vegeta allowed himself to be eased onto his back as Goku gained confidence. He forced himself to surrender control to his mate. It was hard for him to let Goku take charge due to their bond but he wanted to let his Kakarot be the dominant; just this once.   
Goku continued to unbutton his shirt, pulling the material apart he marvelled at his husband's chest and toned stomach.   
“You're so sexy Geta,” Goku breathed as he continued kissing and biting down Vegeta's muscled chest. "So handsome, so perfect,"   
“Oh Kak...fuck,” Vegeta balled his fists in the sheets as he tried desperately not to buck his throbbing hardness into Goku. He wanted to let his mate take his time and not rush him.   
Goku licked along the waistband of Vegeta’s suit pants, giggling as Vegeta let out an impatient whine.   
“So beautiful,” the younger saiyan told his mate as he slowly unzipped his pants. Vegeta groaned as Goku teasingly slid his pants down his legs and off.   
The prince whined again as Goku began to slowly kiss up his inner thighs.   
“Kakarot…” he groaned as he bucked his hips up, urging Goku on.   
“So needy,” Goku playfully mocked as he trailed a finger along Vegeta's boxer leg.   
“Amotae…” Vegeta breathing hitched.   
“Tell me what you want,” Goku licked along Vegeta's inner thigh.   
Vegeta felt himself tense, he had never begged before. He was used to being the dominant, Goku's request was a shock to his pride.   
“I don't beg Kakarot,” he said simply. Goku suppressed a grin as he trailed his fingertips over Vegeta's chest.   
“That's a real shame Geta, coz if I don't know what you want,” he paused “How can I give it to you?” He asked, his voice dipping low. Vegeta shuddered.   
The prince bit his lip as Goku continued to press teasing kissing over his body, deliberately ignoring his now raging hardness. He could feel his resolve beginning to falter when Goku trailed his fingers along his encased hardness, causing a delicious friction but not enough to ease the ache he felt. “Come on Vegeta, tell me what you want me to do to this body,” he said licking the cotton wrapped erection.   
Vegeta gripped the sheets tighter, his knuckles turning white.   
“Blow me Kakarot,” he said in a rush. Goku grinned as his husband relented.   
“There now, was that so hard?” He asked playfully. Vegeta glared up at him before moaning as Goku pulled his boxers down and took him into his mouth.   
“Shit...Kaka...shit,” Vegeta stuttered, his hands instantly gripping Goku's messy spikes. He managed to keep from guiding Goku's movements, he wanted Goku to remain in control. This was a gift after all.   
Goku relished in the taste of Vegeta, licking and sucking random patterns along his husband's shaft. He felt himself swell with pride hearing Vegeta's lusty praises. “Fuck...yes..take it, just like that..” the prince arched his back but kept his hips still.   
Goku decided that now was the time to try something new...sliding his hands down to cup Vegeta's toned ass, he pulled off of Vegeta's cock, earning him a desperate whine from the prince.  
“Shh, I got something else for you baby,” Goku said softly before pulling Vegeta back, using his hands to spread his cheeks.   
Vegeta blushed at the feeling of being exposed in such a way in front of his mate. This was not normal for a dominant and he was battling his urges to flip their positions and claim his mate all over again.   
He gasped when he felt Goku's tongue hesitantly lap at his hole.   
“Gods,” he tensed as he felt Goku try to press into him.   
“Shh, baby relax, this'll feel good, I promise,” Goku began to stroke him to get him to calm down.   
Vegeta let himself melt into the touch. It wasn't long before he felt Goku's tongue probing him again.   
It took him a few minutes to get used to the feeling but then it began to feel good. Really good.   
“I....that feels…”he babbled under Goku's ministrations.   
Goku worked him even harder, determined to make Vegeta lose himself. He pumped his hand faster and continued to eat him out. Vegeta felt his eyes squeeze shut as his breathing became laboured. He had never felt anything like this in his whole life.   
Suddenly, Goku's tongue was gone, only to be replaced by one of his long fingers. “Oh fuu…”   
“Come on where is it?" Goku whispered to himself as he worked his finger further into Vegeta's body.   
“Kakarot!” Vegeta cried out as his back bowed off the bed.   
“There it is!” Goku beamed as he began to massage the special spot.   
Vegeta was lost in a world of pleasure as Goku added another finger and began to gently stretch him while still stroking him.   
“Oh… Kami Go...Kak...I'm close...so close...let me fuck you baby...please...I need,” Vegeta babbled, his dominant wanting to come buried in his mate.   
“At ah, not this time Geta,” Goku scolded playfully before capturing Vegeta's cock in his mouth again.   
“Oh Gods...gonna...I'm....” Vegeta tried to push Goku away but Goku pinned him down to the bed with one hand. Vegeta screamed as he came, bucking his hips as he spent himself in Goku's mouth.   
“Mmmm Vegeta, you taste so good baby," Goku crawled back up to kiss his husband “Can't wait to make love to you,” he whispered in the prince's ear.


	11. Goku's Turn Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku makes love to his new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to everyone who has supported this fic! 
> 
> Any requests you may have please feel free to make them.
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta shuddered with lust at his husband's words; falling back against the mattress, chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm.   
Goku jumped up off the bed and began to unbutton his own shirt. “Look at me Geta,” he said, his voice low and seductive.   
Vegeta forced his eyes open and groaned at the sight of Goku swaying his hips slightly as he did a strip tease.   
The younger saiyan slowly peeled off his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest. Vegeta bit his lip as he thought of every battle and training session they had done to create the body that was teasing him right now.   
Goku smirked as he watched Vegeta ogle his huge arms as he threw the shirt behind him. “Like this Geta?” He asked licking his lips as he trailed his hands across his own chest, down over his well defined abs.   
Vegeta could only bite his lower lip and nod as Goku began to unzip his dress pants, sliding them down his huge, muscular thighs and kicking them off. The prince's mouth went dry when he saw that Goku had forgone underwear. “I like to feel free,” Goku shrugged before grinning “And I like to know that you can have access to me whenever you want,” he trailed his hand down to grip his own hardness. “Hey Geta, remember this?” he moaned out as he let his eyes slide closed.  
“Yes, I remember, you were so innocent, it turned me on so much watching you,” Vegeta purred as he sat up on his arms as he focused on Goku's hand as it slowly stroked his large cock.   
“Tell me what to do Vegeta,” Goku begged, his submissive side flaring.   
Vegeta felt himself grow hard again, he couldn't deny such a plea made by his mate.   
“Move slowly Kakarot, but grip tighter,” the prince growled.   
Goku moaned louder, feeling elated at being given a command. He gripped himself harder but kept his pace painfully slow.   
“Mmm, Geta...you're so fucking sexy, I always thought of you…” Vegeta’s eyes snapped up to look at him.   
“What do you mean? Tell me!” He demanded softly as he sat up on his knees.   
Goku was unravelling under his own touch.   
“After the shower...I...I...ugh, please Geta…I need...” Goku moaned as he fisted his own hair, desperate to move faster.   
“Not until you tell me what you mean, amotae,” Vegeta smirked.   
“I touched myself Vegeta and every time I...I..gods,” Goku babbled, the teasing he’d given Vegeta had gotten him more worked up then he'd realised. “I came thinking of you Geta, always you,”   
The prince growled with lust at the thought.   
“Get over here now!” He didn't care that Goku was supposed to be in charge, he needed to feel his husband right now!   
Goku obeyed and laid himself over Vegeta, capturing the prince's lips in a kiss.   
Both men moaned as they fought for dominance of it, grinding their erections against each other.   
“No fair Geta, you said I could top,” Goku pouted as he pulled away, breathless.   
Vegeta frowned but backed down, letting Goku take the lead.   
Goku kissed him again before pulling back, looking at Vegeta with an expression of embarrassment. “Uh Geta, how do I?” He gestured to their lower halves.   
Vegeta smiled, ‘looks like I'm in control after all’ he thought smugly.   
“Ok baby, take my legs and gently wrap them round your waist,” he instructed. Goku eagerly did as he was told. “Now, you may need to finger me again to make sure I'm read...” he was cut off by Goku sliding two fingers back into him. “Oh...Kakarot,” he bucked back into the touch.   
“Can I try now baby? I wanna…” Goku was so hard from touching Vegeta it was almost painful.   
“Ye…” Vegeta huffed as he nodded.   
“Tell me how…” Goku whispered. Vegeta reached over to grab the lube, coating his palm generously he moved to coat his husband. Goku groaned at the touch as Vegeta teased him with the cool gel.   
“Pretend I'm a girl Kakarot, how would you make love to a girl?” Vegeta hoped that would help his husband.   
Goku frowned, puzzled for a moment before he eased Vegeta's legs wider and tilted his hips up.   
“I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise, I know it looks big but it'll fit,” he told Vegeta as he lined up. He gripped the headboard above them in one hand and Vegeta's hip in the other.   
Vegeta wondered if he'd had this same discussion with Chichi. The thought made him bristle with anger. That however was soon replaced with lust when Goku began to press into him.   
“Oh God!” Vegeta instinctively tensed up, causing Goku to squeeze his eyes shut as the tightness clamped round him. He gripped the headboard enough to leave dents.  
“Shh, its ok, let me in, please,” Goku rubbed Vegeta's side, attempting to soothe him.   
The prince relaxed his muscles and nodded for Goku to continue. “You're doing so well baby, taking me all in,” Goku began placing kisses all over Vegeta's face and chest.   
Vegeta's dominant side flared at being treated like a female. That had not been his intention when he had given Goku the instruction.   
“Don't fuck me like I'm a bitch Kakarot!” He barked as he adjusted to Goku’s size. “I can handle you, fuck me!”   
Goku snarled, his own saiyan instincts taking over. He snapped his hips forward again, driving himself deep into Vegeta's body.   
“You feel so good, so so good,” he breathed in Vegeta's ear. “Does it feel good for you?” Vegeta nodded and cried out as Goku found his spot.   
Goku grinned before hitting it with each thrust, he splintered the wooden headboard as Vegeta clamped round him with a vice-like tightness.   
“Kakarot, keep go...shit...more, please more!” Vegeta moaned out as he began to push back into the movements.   
“You're so beautiful Geta,” Goku gripped Vegeta's hip tighter as he doubled his efforts “I...can I?”   
“Do it!’ Vegeta nodded, clenching his fists in the sheets, tearing them apart.   
Goku screamed out as he went super saiyan, growing larger deep in his lover.   
He moved them so that Vegeta was sat on his lap, riding him.   
“So hot!” He groaned as he stared up at his husband. He loved seeing Vegeta panting and flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned in ecstasy.  
The prince groaned as the new angle caused Goku to slide deeper; he allowed Goku to bounce him.   
Goku growled as he used Vegeta's hips to pull him onto his hard cock.   
Vegeta's back arched as the pleasure he received continued to climb. His senses were on fire as Goku drove into him again and again.   
‘No wonder my men did this, he feels incredible!’ he thought before crying out as Goku tapped his spot again with seemingly expert precision.   
“So powerful my amotae...so uh...ugh...perfect…” Vegeta reached up to place a loving trace along Goku's clenched jaw. The tender moment was too much for Goku, he needed release...  
He growled as he sat up on his knees, lifting Vegeta up, holding him up by his tight ass he used his strength to pull him onto his powerful thrusts. Goku's arms bulged and flexed as he snapped his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into Vegeta's willing body.   
Vegeta's eyes rolled back as he clawed the now tattered sheets beneath him.   
“Fuck, Kakarot, fuck...more...more,” he shamelessly begged as he moved to grip Goku's shoulders tightly.   
“Y...you...uh...sure?” Goku panted out.   
“Yes! Kami yes, more...please...please!” Vegeta begged again. He no longer cared how weak and submissive he sounded, he just needed Goku to keep up the intense pleasure.   
“Not here,” Goku used his instant transmission to transport them to their private beach.  
Goku cried out as he went Super Saiyan Blue, his ki energy cackling around them. Vegeta thrashed as Goku grew even larger inside him, causing an even more delicious stretch.   
“Fuuuuck!” Vegeta cried out as his went Super Saiyan Blue to match.   
They sped up their movements as they both chased their orgasms.   
“You feel so good Geta...so tigh...tight and ugh...good!” Goku moved Vegeta so he was on his back, gripping his thighs he pulled his muscular, toned legs up so they were held over his shoulders. He drove himself forward instantly finding that spot deep within his lover.   
“Oh Kakarot, yes...fuck...I'm gonna...I...please…” the saiyan prince babbled. Goku grinned.   
“More?” He moaned out. Vegeta merely nodded as his eyes rolled back and his back arched. He was so close....  
Goku doubled his efforts as he began to stroke Vegeta's cock at the same time.   
Vegeta felt himself begin to tip over the edge, he swore he saw Goku's hair flash pure white as they both came.   
“KAKAROTTT!!!” Vegeta screamed as he came hard; shot after shot of his release coating both their chests.   
“Oh fuck, yes...yes, VEGETA!!” Goku cried out as he spent himself deep within his mate, filling Vegeta up.   
Goku pulled Vegeta into a kiss as they collapsed into the sand. They continued to caress and stroke over each other as they nuzzled into each other's necks.   
Vegeta growled as he rebit Goku's mark. The action caused Goku to cry out and cum again.   
“Mine!” he snarled as Goku slipped out of him. His need to dominant flaring.   
“Always baby,” Goku groaned as Vegeta pulled him into his chest, wrapping him up in his arms. “That was incredible Geta,” he found Vegeta's lips with his own.   
“Hmm,” Vegeta grunted, noncommittal.   
“You're so sexy when you beg,” he said softly as he gently kissed along his shoulders and collar bone. Vegeta went rigid beneath him.  
“I did not!” The prince blushed.   
“Oh right my mistake,” Goku grinned against Vegeta's chest.   
“My amotae,” Vegeta said as he flipped their positions “Mine!” He snarled as he suddenly thrust into his mate.   
“Oh God... Vegeta!” Goku moaned out.   
“That's it baby, call my name,” the prince commanded as he picked up a harsh rhythm as he reasserted his dominance.   
Goku's nerves were on fire as he felt another orgasm building. His body was so sensitive after the two mindblowing ones he’d already had.   
Having Vegeta inside him felt so right, so natural. His body naturally submitted, letting his mate give him pleasure. As much as he had enjoyed topping, this just felt right to him.   
“Geta, oh...ugh... Geta...fucking...breed me!” Goku felt himself grow harder at his own words “Please Vegeta, fill me up, breed me, breed me!” He begged over and over.   
Vegera felt himself moan out as he got impossibly hard at the thought of his Goku, his mate, round with his children.   
“That what you want amotae? For me to ugh...fill you up with my cum? Fill you with my pups?” The prince growled.   
“Yes,” Goku whispered as he arched his back. “Kami yes! Vegeta, prince...please!”   
“Get ready baby, I’m...I…” Vegeta began to stroke Goku as he felt himself nearing his end. “Come on, one more...one more for me,”he licked along Goku's throat, over his mark and that was it, the younger saiyan sobbed in pleasure as he came again.   
Vegeta kissed him before pinning him down, thrusting with determination. He drove himself as deep as he could before he came, holding Goku in place to ensure his seed hit its mark.   
Vegeta fell against Goku but didn't pull out as they cuddled and licked each other affectionately.   
“Hope you enjoyed your gift amotae,” the prince kissed his mate softly.   
“I can't feel my legs,” Goku said dreamily, a contented smile across his face.   
“Kakarot?” Vegeta said suddenly. Goku looked up into his husband's eyes.   
“Yeah Geta?”   
“I love you so much,” the prince blushed as he looked away.   
“Love you too, hey so I think I may have broken the bed,” Goku admitted.   
“Don’t worry baby, we won't be needing it…” Vegeta told him with a smirk.


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta's marriage is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post!   
>  I hope that you have liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe that its finally finished. It has been lovely having you guys be so positive about something that just popped into my head.   
>  Hopefully you will like the end and will join me on my next adventure (cue shameless plug...) JUMPFORCE!!!
> 
> Chapter 1 coming soon...
> 
> In the meantime...enjoy...

7 Months Later 

Vegeta was once again stood in a room full of people he didn't particularly like but Goku had insisted that this was Earth's custom for this occasion so here he was.   
He usually hated Bulma's parties but he had to admit that he liked the decor of this one, balloons and lots of food. ‘Kakarot will love it” he told himself with a smile.   
Though as usual his husband was running late.   
“What time was this thing supposed to start?” He barked as his ex-wife.   
“He’ll be here keep your pants on,” Bulma waved him off.   
Vegeta grunted and folded his arms over his chest in a pout.   
“I'm still so surprised that Goku would want to take time out of his training for this,” Whis said as he munched another cupcake.   
“Hey, they're for everyone you know!” Bulma scolded the angel.   
“Sorry but they are just to DIE for!” He squealed.   
“Ok but just remember it's Goku you have to deal with if they're all gone when he gets here,” Bulma warned before going to straighten the tablecloth of another table. Whis backed away from the treats, much to Vegeta's amusement.   
The crowd clapped as Goku entered looking a little puffed out.   
“Hi guys, wow this looks amazing Bulma!” He grinned as he made his way over to Vegeta “Hi Geta, sorry we’re late,” Goku giggled “They just weren't being fair today,” Vegeta frowned in concern.   
“Are you alright amotae?” He asked in a slight panic. Goku nodded, taking Vegeta’s hand in his own.   
“I'm fine, don't worry, just your sons are being very active today, they must be as excited as I am!” He giggled again as he put Vegeta's hand on his swollen stomach. Vegeta grinned as he felt his children kick and wriggle.   
“Their strong like their daddy,” Vegeta stated proudly.   
“Yeah, their gonna be super powerful, just like you I just know it!” Goku said before wincing. “Hey, stop kicking me!” He prodded his bump.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes and rubbed over it again. “Mmm, they like that Geta,” Goku hummed. “Guess, you’ll have to be the stern parent,” he joked.   
Vegeta leaned down so he was level with Goku’s large stomach, rolling Goku's pregnancy Gi aside he whispered “Listen children, you need to calm down in there,” he said sternly. The babies instantly stopped kicking and seemed to settle down at the sound of their father's voice. “And remember, Daddy loves you very much,” he said softly before placing a kiss on the taut skin.   
Bulma blinked back the tears at the gesture, she knew she had no reason to feel bitter, she had moved on and found someone who treated her well but it still stung that her first love was showing someone such affection when she had struggled through her own pregnancy alone. “Bulma,” Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder “I must thank you, if not for you I would not know now what Kakarot needs, you were a wonderful partner and are an amazing mother to our son,” Bulma smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him affectionately before turning to her friends.   
“Let's get this party started!” She cried, clapping her hands. 

“This is from me and Videl,” Gohan handed his dad a big box.   
“Thanks son,” Goku beamed as he ripped into it “oh hey, cool! Hey Vegeta, check this out!” He held up the mini fighting gis and dumbbells that were in the gift.   
“We got one orange and one blue,” Videl said with a smile. “We thought they should match their daddies,” she beamed as she rubbed her own bump.   
“They're great, right Geta?” Goku said pointedly.   
“Yes, thank you,” he said curtly.   
“I have a gift too,” a quiet voice said.   
“Chichi?” Goku awkwardly rose to meet his ex.   
“Wow, you're so big, how are you coping?” She asked nervously. "I know carrying saiyan babies can be hard work," she smiled.   
“Oh I'm fine but I miss training,” Goku laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I have something for them, the babies I mean,” she handed Goku a small package.   
“Thanks Chi,” he said softly as he pulled out two matching jumpers. “Aww, these are amazing!” He hugged her. “Thank you so much!”   
“Well, they'll need to wrap up warm!” Chichi told him. “So I made these for them,”   
“Glad you could make it mom,” Goten hugged his mother.  
“Me too,” she said with a smile.   
“Good to see you mom!” Gohan smiled at his mother.   
It had been hard for Chichi to accept that her husband had left her and ever harder to admit that it was for another man but she still loved Goku and wanted him to be happy and when she realised how unhappy they had both been in their marriage she had slowly come round and hoped that one day she could rebuild the friendship they had once had. Though it was still hard for her to see her ex pregnant with another man's children; she knew that this was the start of a new chapter for all of them.   
The rest of the day went off without a hitch and the babies got spoiled rotten.   
Getting mini baseball bats and gloves, clothes, toys and everything else that babies need, the party was soon over.   
Vegeta grumbled at having to carry everything but insisted that Goku do none of the lifting.   
“I can't wait to meet these guys,” Goku said when they were settled in bed.   
“Shh rest now,” Vegeta told him. “You'll need your strength for when they do come,” he wrapped a protective arm around Goku's bump as they snuggled into sleep. 

A few months later

Vegeta Jr and Gogeta were born with little complication.   
Both boys were born with the glowing blonde hair of super saiyan, though Gogeta was already showing signs of being even more powerful than that, much to Goku's glee.   
“I can't wait until we can train with these guys!” He squealed with excitement.   
VJ was a quieter child and seemed to be more focused on his surroundings than his brother, who mainly just chewed his own feet, while VJ would be watching everything going on around him.   
“He’ll be a fine strategist when he grows,” Vegeta observed with pride.   
They had had their blonde tails removed along with their cords to keep any accidents with the Moon from happening.   
Vegeta had cried (though he denied it) when he held his sons for the first time, he had nuzzled into Goku as they laid together as a family on the bed at Capsule Corp.   
Bulma and Trunks had delivered them so that no one would know of the saiyan genetic makeup. They had told anyone who asked that Goku had just gotten fat.   
The twins, at least to the public, would be thought adopted.   
Trunks, Gohan and Goten had been their first visitors.   
Goten had pouted when he saw his brother's hair.   
“Guess I'm not the youngest super saiyan anymore,” he sulked as Gogeta wrapped a strong hand around his finger.   
“Youngest demi-saiyan to turn super ,that's still admirable,” Vegeta had reminded him, much to everyone's surprise. “Remember, the twins are full Saiyan,” Goten nodded once he stopped gaping in shock.   
Trunks had smiled at the twins, picking up Vegeta Jr he grinned as he whispered "You got a raw deal with the name little guy but you have an awesome big brother who'll show you how to get anything you want from dad, he owes you for that name," VJ scowled at his brother, perfectly mirroring his father.   
Gohan had had to wrestle Goku back into bed hours after the birth as he had tried to train.   
“But it's been so long!” Goku whined.   
“Vegeta will literally kill me if I let you train, bed now!” Gohan ordered. Goku pouted but relented when he heard his infant sons crying for him.   
Whis and Beerus had come to assess the power levels of the children. “Their birth sent a ripple of power through the universe, we simply had to come and see,” the angel explained “Plus, they are just so CUTE!” he made kissy faces at them. Gogeta laughed and clapped, while VJ scowled at the angel.   
“Don't make that face at them, they're saiyan royalty!” Vegeta fumed as he wheeled their stroller away leaving the angel to pout.   
"I don't get it, what's cute about them Whis?" Beerus asked, Vegeta looked up from the stroller to glare at the God.   
"Now now Lord Beerus, surely you can see that they will grow to be very handsome," the angel gestured to a very angry looking Vegeta.   
"Oh, yes of course, how silly of me," the God said with minimal interest.   
Vegeta settled when VJ started to babble, indicating he wanted attention. 

They were all now settled into the house, Vegeta and Goku shared and things had returned to a type of normality.   
Goku beamed at his children as they slept in their crib. They wouldn't sleep apart, they had to be tucked into the same crib, curled up together. Nights of screaming had helped them learn that lesson.   
“Shh,” he warned Vegeta as he entered the nursery. “Hey look what we did, I still can't believe how perfect they are,” they watched as Gogeta began to stir, only to have VJ roll to put his arm round his brother, comforting him.   
“You did very well my amotae,” Vegeta told him with a smile, not taking his eyes off his children.   
“Hey,” Goku placed his hand over Vegeta's “We did good, I love you,”   
“Love you too Kakarot,”


End file.
